


【普奥】先定

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 灵魂伴侣，特工设定
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

罗德里赫闻到浴室里传来熟悉的香皂气味。这种香皂是组织统一配发的物资，千篇一律的单调构成，只能散发出很坚硬的气味，它已经成为类似感官触发器的机制，轻易唤起残留的关于粗糙触感的记忆。这种气味有时和血或者硝烟的分子混合在一起，无论是哪一种，罗德里赫都十分熟悉，这件事令人感到放心。

淋浴的水声不绝于耳，消散的化学成分的味道展开更加蜿蜒的叙事。

“咔——”地一声，浴室门被突然推开，封闭的水汽从浴室里扑出，罗德里赫看着它们在冰凉的铁质椅子上迅速凝结成水珠，房间里逐渐变得有点闷热。

他没有留意到基尔伯特走出来，对方显然不对他的存在感到惊讶，从基尔伯特没有对他进行任何询问就可以看出这一点。

“去喝一杯吗？”过了片刻，罗德里赫漫不经心地问。

基尔伯特看了他一眼，同意了这个提议。

在酒吧里，基尔伯特把酒放在一边，“你想做什么？”

在昏暗的灯光下，罗德里赫仿佛给了他一个笑容，但那冷淡轻蔑的眼神表明要让他受苦，基尔伯特想这就是罗德里赫要做的事情，罗德里赫是有备而来。这正激起了基尔伯特的兴趣，或许这也在罗德里赫的意料之中。

“我经常想起你。”当罗德里赫开口时，他的声音轻得仿佛要被淹没在酒吧的喧嚣之中，“开始是一天，然后接着另一天。我不想继续忍耐下去。”

基尔伯特审视着他，示意他继续说下去。

“孤独、疼痛、死亡，之前我没有仔细想过这些词。”罗德里赫的声音里带着一点令人不适的压抑，这令他的话多了一点可信度。

基尔伯特摇摇头，“听起来的确很可悲，但我不是来这里允许你来向我倾诉。离我的生活远一点。”

罗德里赫收敛起不合时宜的情绪，“你从未让我走近过。”

这不是一个一般的阴谋，基尔伯特想。

“我看不出有这个必要。你不可能是一个好的情人，而且我喜欢比你更柔软的人。”

罗德里赫笑了，不认为自己听到了令人信服的理由，“如果是我，我不会对没有尝试过的事情下断言。”

须臾过后，他继续说，“我不会带给人混乱，我知道这是你所厌恶的事情。”

基尔伯特眉眼间浮现出嘲讽的意思，并且变得越来越明显，“那你知道投其所好是最错误的勾搭方式吗？”

罗德里赫的眼睛掩藏在忽明忽暗的灯光里，他稍微转向另一侧，让自己的声音显得平静一些，“除此之外，我还有什么办法？”

直到现在罗德里赫依然没有给出任何身体暗示，甚至没有往他的方向再靠近一点。

“如果你脸上满是眼泪，腿 上滴着血，那应该会像个漂亮的荡. 妇。”基尔伯特玩弄着手里已经空了的酒杯，试探着罗德里赫究竟有何意图。

“你是第一个这么说的人。”罗德里赫笑出了声，“一般人更喜欢在言语上把我形容得非常禁欲。”

基尔伯特完全能理解其他人为什么这么做，当他意识到这件事的时候，愤怒到近乎自残的情绪从他心脏涌出。

罗德里赫的反复无常使他做出了决定。一个夜晚是无伤大雅的事情，试一试也无妨。

他们之间不会有更多风险。

“你会让我看到你的全部吗？”基尔伯特问他。

听到这个问题时，罗德里赫终于缓慢地挨近了一点，凝视着他，对他点点头。

他们的嘴 唇不合，对彼此缺乏耐心，轻率得可怕，争夺支配地位时碾压在一起，牙齿像剑刃一样发生冲突，原本是一次满足欲 望的尝试，却激起无止尽的更加强烈的冲动。

罗德里赫身上有一道枪伤的疤痕，那是基尔伯特留下的杰作。心脏上方，险些能取走罗德里赫的性命，扭曲粗糙又丑陋，在创伤之后过度生长的疤痕组织。

身体上的疤痕是最容易痊愈的伤口，也是最醒目的警示。

然而基尔伯特对此视若无睹，径直将手伸进他的裤子。

基尔伯特诅咒皮肤上的标记，将他束缚的牢笼。灵魂伴侣怎么可能被一个符号决定，他从骨子里质疑世上存在灵魂伴侣这件事。

“上帝通过恩典解救罪人的灵魂。通过解救灵魂赋予人选择的自由。”

唯有尚未被解救的灵魂才不被赋予选择的自由，如果他在世界上有一个灵魂伴侣，那代表他与生俱来的罪。

在他们彼此互不原谅的时候，他们好像就知道这是一件必将发生的事情。

无论这是什么，那都是错的。

但他一定撞击在正确的位置上，怪异而陌生的愉悦遍布全身每一个细胞，他好像连罗德里赫的名字都可以夺走。他粗鲁地亲罗德里赫，他给予罗德里赫痛苦的高.潮，危险和暴力不会破坏高. 潮，性与野蛮没有太多不同，他已经开始想念罗德里赫在这一刻从喉咙里发出声音的方式。

汗水在身上逐渐冷却的时候，罗德里赫在昏昏欲睡间搂住他的手臂，声音比基尔伯特想要的更加脆弱，“你很暖和...”

他似乎凭借这个动作避免了四处漂泊。

五点五十八分。

第二天早晨，基尔伯特醒来时，钟表上正显示着如上时间。

黎明的微冷空气有助于恢复思想的井然有序，察觉到身边动静的罗德里赫也清醒过来。相顾无言的一幕变得越来越不合时宜，两人各自迅速整理好装束，没有道别，直接分手。基尔伯特一如既往去射击场练习射击。

早餐时间，罗德里赫在餐厅里靠窗的长桌边烤吐司，基尔伯特准备随便拿两片原味吐司。

“叮”的一声，罗德里赫扭头看向他，顺手把刚刚烤好的吐司递给他，又自然地把他盘子里的吐司放进烤面包机。

基尔伯特走到几步开外的地方拿了两个水煮蛋，他原本以为罗德里赫会来到他身边。

但罗德里赫并没有再留意他，面包烤好后在距离最近的费里身边坐下了。

就这样。

基尔伯特顿时觉得很无趣，他走到菲利克斯对面，不轻不重地放下盘子。菲利克斯循声抬头，把自己的托盘稍微往内侧挪了一点。

“早啊。”菲利克斯和意图不善的来者打招呼。

基尔伯特并不动盘里的食物，只是注视着菲利克斯，“你有灵魂伴侣吗？”

短暂的停顿过后，菲利克斯端起胡萝卜汁喝了一口，“无可奉告哦。我和你打招呼并不意味着我把你当作朋友。”

“我注意到你一直没有执行任务的固定搭档。”

对于已经确定灵魂伴侣关系的两人，组织上一般会编成搭档。一方在任务中死亡对另一方会造成毁灭性打击，而伴侣在身边会刺激双方都发挥出更强大的实力。

或许只有基尔伯特能做到在另一方被挟持的时候，一枪同时洞穿他的伴侣和敌人。

在那之后他和罗德里赫再也不被安排搭档执行任务了。

“你为什么要注意我？”菲利克斯猛地放下玻璃杯，惊诧地质问他，餐厅里的人听到动静都往这个方向望了一眼。

基尔伯特神情不悦地等待其他人收回注意力，然后才继续说，“我们即使不是朋友，至少也是亲近的敌人。”

菲利克斯简直惊呆了，压低声音说，“这...你、你、你干嘛呢。”

基尔伯特无视对方的茫然无绪，直接切入正题，“和我成为搭档吧，我很熟悉你的能力，我可以保护你。”

“别说笑了！”菲利克斯霎时间被激得火冒三丈，“你以为我需要你的保护？基尔伯特，你不要太狂妄自大！”

餐厅里的人又暗暗往这边投来一瞥。

过了几秒，基尔伯特说，“我不是这个意思。”

菲利克斯无意听任何解释，他草率地端起盘子，唐突地中止了这次对话。

罗德里赫第二次来到基尔伯特的房间时，基尔伯特打量着他，声音透着金属般的天生锋利，“你只在夜晚时想起我是吗？”

思忖片刻，罗德里赫才确定基尔伯特的意思，他内心感情贫瘠，却不能不尽力掩饰，“我不习惯在白天做一些事情。”

这没能说服基尔伯特。

如同饮下一杯苦涩的香槟，罗德里赫咽下一些话，“没有人教过我在白天应当怎么做…你不能原谅这件事是吗？”

“不能。”

基尔伯特发现原来自己如此憎恨性爱中可以不包含任何感情的想法。

罗德里赫用优雅的长手指梳理他的头发，温声与他商量，“我或许能学会。”顿了顿，“先不要伤害我。”

因为唯有你是我的灵魂伴侣。

但罗德里赫知道这是绝不能提的一件事，基尔伯特会当场翻脸。

“如果我不伤害你，我怎么让你成为我的？”基尔伯特充满恶意地问。

罗德里赫很吃这一套，当基尔伯特的牙齿陷进他的手臂内侧时，那种感觉如同有人在往他的意识之中刻字，基尔伯特侵犯他，穿透他，在压倒性的意乱情迷下，他只能叫出基尔伯特的名字，被欲望烧毁的模样愈加引起基尔伯特的肆意嘲弄。

…

房间的温度逐渐回落，罗德里赫坐起来，手指玩弄着手臂内侧的伤口。

起初只是按压和摩擦，当这种接触不能弥补疼痛所引起的颤抖感时，他在手上加了力气，指甲抓挠进血肉之中，鲜红的血珠涌出来，一种贪婪而扭曲的满足感充盈在意识之中。

察觉到基尔伯特正冰冷地注视着他，罗德里赫站起身，走进浴室。

当浴室门被基尔伯特突然踹开时，罗德里赫扯下一张纸巾，草草擦了擦手臂上的狼藉血迹。

“出去。”基尔伯特残酷地看着他，隐忍的情绪绷到极点。

罗德里赫将血迹斑斑的纸巾攥在手心，走出了浴室。

他在房间里站了两秒，一时不知何去何从，随后他抓起外套，转头平静地看了基尔伯特一眼，“晚安。”

他离开了基尔伯特的房间。

之后再见面时，基尔伯特在罗德里赫身上已经丝毫看不到那个血淋淋夜晚的踪影。

补给室外

“你手臂上的这个标记和我相同。”安东尼奥将他的新发现告诉罗德里赫。

在罗德里赫左臂内侧，已经愈合的伤口留下一块浅浅的青黑色痕迹。

这让罗德里赫有些意外，当安东尼奥卷起自己的袖子时，他在相同的位置看到了形状相同的不规则痕迹。罗德里赫凝视了片刻，仍旧有点不太相信这件事。

“可惜我手臂上的不是标记，只是一个伤口。”罗德里赫说。

“标记不一定与生俱来，谁都不知道标记何时会出现。”安东尼奥善意地提醒他。“谁都不知道标记出现的原因。这个疤痕也有可能是标记。”

站在一米开外的基尔伯特绷紧了手臂，心中的混乱顷刻间达到沸点。

罗德里赫是他的灵魂伴侣。他的。即使他厌恶这件事，这就是事实。正因如此，他才用无比极端的方式毁了罗德里赫身上的标记。

罗德里赫望着闪闪发光的安东尼奥，笑意弥漫到眼睛深处，他低声说，“可惜你那样好，你不可能是我的灵魂伴侣。”

这句话把基尔伯特听得怒火中烧，他应当称赞罗德里赫的自知之明，但无论他怎么判断，这话中欲擒故纵的那点意思都不单纯。可是心思纯粹的安东尼奥对此毫无察觉。

“你在说什么呢。”安东尼奥睁大了眼睛，“我不知道天主的安排，但无论如何，这是个美丽的巧合！一切都定将是最好的安排。”

安东尼奥看起来富有得像拥有两个太阳，随时准备将其中一个分给没有太阳的人。

“在你口中，好像我也变成了一个有灵魂的人。”

“本就如此，罗德里赫，本就如此。”

西语十分漂亮，被安东尼奥说出来时更是如此，好像就是为了让奄奄一息的心活跃起来而说一首歌来听的语言。

安东尼奥曾经历过难以想象的漫长而严酷的岁月，但他依然能告诉你大地的尘埃也有美丽的姓氏。罗德里赫感到自己只会腐蚀安东尼奥。

“如果你还残存着良知，你就不该去影响安东尼奥。”基尔伯特对罗德里赫说。

“我经常觉得我是分辨不出良知的人。”罗德里赫闭上眼睛，“可是...每个人在他面前都会记起这件事。”罗德里赫陷入了片刻的沉默，当从自己的思绪中抽离时，他发现基尔伯特还没有离开。

“而且我...更需要看到你。”

“因为你是个受虐狂？”基尔伯特冷笑着问他。

罗德里赫听到了有趣的事情，“我可以告诉你对受虐狂更明确的界定。不过，倒不如说是我喜欢你开枪时的六亲不认。”他笑着说，“你或许不相信，但真的，我喜欢这——”

基尔伯特粗暴地将他撞在架子上，把钢铁的冰凉和硬度按入他的身体，亲吻他，诅咒他的每一根神经，诅咒错位的亲密接触，“...那你在我面前想他的事情？”

仿佛被翻腾的海洋倾压，罗德里赫依附在他身上，细微的呼吸声溢出，他摸上基尔伯特的脸颊，目光闪烁，带着基尔伯特不熟悉的微笑，“那只是让我知道我更需要什么。”

罗德里赫表现得甜蜜，然后是无尽的不可预测。

你在比较？！当基尔伯特这么想时，他脱口而出的是，“你虚伪得让我反感。”

你此刻对我的态度最好是真的。罗德里赫将头倚靠在他肩上，仿佛没有听到他说的话，“我们能这样待几秒吗？”

几秒过后，基尔伯特推开了他。

“任务结束了。”

在五分钟的时间内罗德里赫反复看着手机上的几个单词，看到第七遍时，他终于心一横，按下发送键，然后把手机扔到了一边。迟迟没有回信，罗德里赫拨下一个号码，对面一直无人接听，他又换了一个号码。

“基尔伯特在吗？”

“他不在，你找他吗？”弗朗西斯的声音听起来很愉快，提问中藏着浓厚的兴致。今天是周五，基尔伯特通常和弗朗西斯在一起。

这时罗德里赫的手机忽然嗡嗡作响，新的通话切了进来。

“我在，我把手机静音了。”基尔伯特向他解释。

“我准备回去了。”

他们此前谈过这次任务后去所罗门群岛用行迹串联零散的岛屿。

在名字罕为人知的小岛上，一场突如其来的风暴引发了全岛范围的停电。昏暗的蜡烛火焰下，他们掩藏了一个吻。

事实上，罗德里赫是一个如此糟糕的接吻者，基尔伯特怀疑他是白天被海风吹昏了才敢于主动提出这样的要求。罗德里赫好像不懂控制自己的舌头，而且不知怎么，总是有点僵硬。即使是从未接过吻的女孩或许也不会像他一样。

罗德里赫说，“我第一次知道原来我不擅长这件事。”

之前和罗德里赫接吻的人显然都在迁就他才给了他错误的认知，基尔伯特想。

罗德里赫站起身走到窗边。海面上只有灯塔的光亮，整个岛屿被笼罩在无电的愚昧黑暗之中，很轻易让人怀疑自身和广大文明世界的联系已被隔断。房间里的闷热逐渐显露出来，过了一会儿，远处升起了篝火的光，居民们陆续出现在空地上，围在火焰旁弹琴跳舞。罗德里赫静望了片刻，走出房间。

他们站在人群里看表演，罗德里赫忽然回过头，撞上基尔伯特的目光时他不禁一愣，仿佛不知道对方为什么出现在这里，他尝试理解这件事，莞尔发问，“你喜不喜欢？”

“庸俗的东西。”基尔伯特的视线落到篝火上，语气并不明朗。

出乎意料地，罗德里赫摸索着碰上他的指尖，一点点握住他的手指。“你会记住吗...这里。”罗德里赫的目光柔和下来，“人同样需要回忆起庸俗的感觉，不是吗？”

“什么感觉？”

他们索性做了一些更庸俗的事情，他们在热情的放荡中接吻，罗德里赫缱绻地抚摸着他的耳朵，声音在火焰中融化，瞳孔里浮动着金色和紫罗兰色的微光，“如果用吻能交换到你...”

足足有一分钟的时间，罗德里赫几乎在爱他。

该被诅咒的一分钟。

基尔伯特无从得知罗德里赫的脑海里闪现过什么荒唐的想法。但知道自己不会愿意拿任何一双眼睛来换这双眼睛。

他不渴望得到罗德里赫的注视，在思考了很长时间后，基尔伯特终于得出这个结论来说服自己。

罗德里赫的言语取悦了他的心脏，在胸口回荡的轰鸣唤起他嗜血的一面，语言能摧毁世界，谁都不应当忘记这件事。

从罗德里赫开始索求他的时间开始，他们的关系实质在逐渐发生变化。变化不是好事，仅限于他们之间。

基尔伯特和菲利克斯成为了新搭档，菲利克斯对组织的这一安排感到百般不愿，可是大家都不太理解他的勉强，基尔伯特的爆发力和作战思维缜密性在组织中独占鳌头，单挑无敌，团战主心骨，能扛车轮战，和他出任务的成功率非常高。

菲利克斯诉苦无门。

发现敲门的人是菲利克斯时，罗德里赫略微有点惊讶，但随后就侧过身子，请他进入房间，给他端了一杯白开水。

菲利克斯愁眉苦脸，喝水的表情像是听到肖邦在弹生日快乐，“基尔伯特为什么对你开枪？”

从来没人来问过罗德里赫这个问题。

“形势所需。” 除了这四个苍白的字眼，罗德里赫找不出别的回答。看到菲利克斯的焦虑，他说：“我现在也还活得好好的。”

“可是他对你都能开枪。”菲利克斯并没有被宽慰到，进而握着罗德里赫的手问，“基尔伯特会不会因为我记不住他喜欢哪种口味的三明治就发怒然后就（不小心）打到我？而且我从来不知道德国各种香肠有什么区别....”

“你不用担心。”罗德里赫麻木地扬起嘴角，平静地说，“是他选择了你。他既然说要保护你就不会食言。”

菲利克斯的忧虑很快得到了纾解。在新年团建的模拟作战中，基尔伯特和菲利克斯拿到了总积分第一的名次。

基尔伯特能根据同伴的状态调整策略，擅长稳定同伴的心态，这件事只有和他搭档过的人才最深有体会，在他面前似乎没有死局，因此不必动摇。

观看基尔伯特的战斗复盘赏心悦目的事情。他长于应付各种情况，装备精良时有发挥优势的打法，装备欠佳时有战力差异化的打法。审时度势、精准破防、一击必杀，其中的力与精确，速度与协同，几乎称得上一场慑人的艺术创作。

菲利克斯当晚心情比较好，多喝了一些庆祝酒，基尔伯特不知道菲利克斯对酒精抗性如何，担心会影响几天后的任务，“这也值得一喝？”基尔伯特不让他喝，拔走他手里的酒杯，扬手把酒倒进了一边的盆栽。

一转头菲利克斯又倒上了新的一杯，折腾了很久，基尔伯特终于把菲利克斯塞回宿舍去睡觉了。

倘若是在平时，基尔伯特未必是这样有耐心的人，但在跨年这一夜，逆反心理使他格外地不想见到一些人，越是有其他的事情要应付，他越是感到心安理得。

从菲利克斯的宿舍出来时，基尔伯特发现罗德里赫独自坐在公共休息区。

看见他的身影时，只有一刻，罗德里赫的唇边浮现出绝望的笑意，一次可怕的暴露与灾难，竭力的克制透过他面容上每一个细微的线条流露出来。

“那我走了。”

罗德里赫望着他，说着道别的话，却没有马上离开。

基尔伯特等待着他将自己的话付诸实践，过了许久，终于忍不住问道，“你为什么还没有这么做？”

“还有五分钟，今天就要结束了。”罗德里赫的声音并不苛刻，也不温柔。

但即使是最柔和的声音也可能带来最不适的感觉。心脏变成不听使唤的叛徒，闯入埋伏的愚蠢将领。可为了不在将来永远变成孤零零一人那有什么关系？“所以？”

“他比我更好吗？”罗德里赫笑着问他。

基尔伯特本想不理会罗德里赫的问题，但仅仅是听到这句话，就让他感到自我克制的能力已臻极致。谎言在德国活不长久，他不得不用问题来回答问题，“你真的关心这件事？”

罗德里赫逐渐收敛起笑容，略微转过头去，“其实我知道答案。我知道你在恨我什么。”

是啊，罗德里赫如此了解他，基尔伯特在心里厌恶地想，知道他怎样反感被人揣测，更熟知如何用一句话激起他的反感，并且明知故犯。

可是此刻这好像不奏效了。

罗德里赫朝他伸出手，手心里摊着两个精美的小罗盘，“你更喜欢哪一只？”

基尔伯特压抑下方才的焦躁，仔细看了片刻，想找出哪一只小罗盘更像罗德里赫。基尔伯特选了左边那只。

他所选中的小玩意被放在他手里。

“我没有准备礼物。”基尔伯特看起来不高兴，不太想收。

“你没有资格拒绝我，你给我某些东西的时候，也不曾征询过我的意见。”

基尔伯特不说话，以难以理解的专注盯着罗德里赫的眼睛，那里流淌过一声叹息，罗德里赫后退一步，似乎害怕基尔伯特强行把那可怜的小东西重新塞给他，“我是开玩笑的。”他准备立刻离开。

他们之间的距离事与愿违地消失了，基尔伯特已经全盘抛弃了自己原先的决心，像狮子一样抓皱了他的上衣，罗德里赫没来得及转换状态，下意识阻止对方的动作。

“你现在还需要什么衣服？”基尔伯特的手指敲在他颤抖的脊椎上，烫人的气息从嘴唇渗入他的皮肤。在罗德里赫看起来如此从容有余时，实际上竟然在发抖吗？

离新年还有三十秒，但谁也不去考虑这件事了。

监控摄像头什么也没有记录下来。


	2. Chapter 2

在足够冷静时，基尔伯特审度自己晦暗不明的内心，他不可能注意不到事态日益违背他的初衷。每当他决心从生活中格除罗德里赫的魅人示好，摆脱一个印记对于他生活的控制时，压抑在心底模糊不清的东西又会搅起心脏的翻腾。

今天，在拒绝罗德里赫的要求这件事上，他又一次失败了。

他们去移民老区尝试一家异国餐厅，在老旧的街道上，一位吉卜赛女郎将他们拦下，提议要为他们看手相。

“两位是朋友？同事？兄弟？对手？伴侣？只要让我一观命运的辙痕，定数的奥秘将会显露无遗。”

基尔伯特对占卜向来提不起兴趣，毫无疑问他们将会听到的是玄之又玄的胡言乱语。

但一个奇怪的想法在他脑海中闪现，她的占卜结果会是什么？无论她得出什么结果，他都可以反驳她。或者他会被她反驳，在他的潜意识里，那或许会更好。这个故意的念头使基尔伯特决定在此花费几分钟的时间。

“那你就看看吧。”基尔伯特说。

这时他发现罗德里赫的状态非常反常。

罗德里赫一言不发，仿佛在竭力克制着涌到嘴边的反对，然而心情几乎肉眼可见地沉没下去，他忍耐着，双目中的动荡在逐渐弥漫。

“你——”当基尔伯特感觉他的呼吸开始混乱时，他避开了基尔伯特的手，尽力平静下来，转身朝另一个方向离开了。

“不是那个方向！”

他好像根本没听到基尔伯特在说什么。人永远不知道会让情绪溃堤的契机藏在生活的哪一个角落。

分割灵魂和肉体的机械二元论早已被人们否定，但要说灵魂的契合会经由肉体的表象显现出来，这更为基尔伯特的全部理智所深恶痛绝，这就如同声称你能从一个人的手掌看出一个人的品格。

灵魂像一个伤疤一样存在，这种将精神归结为物质的庸俗唯物论早应被证明是荒谬。但若要说灵魂不是伤疤，那会沦为一个自我扬弃的无限判断，是主词与宾词之间全然没有关系的否定。

基尔伯特不是出于一时冲动，而是以深思熟虑的方式在排斥他。无论从哪一种角度而言，他都感到罗德里赫是必须被他解决掉的悖论。

罗德里赫比任何人都清楚基尔伯特在想什么，基尔伯特剜在他身上的每一刀，他都知道原因。但他已全然不想去干涉基尔伯特的思维，他不要帮基尔伯特解决悖论，他也不要加剧不可解的困境。

凭什么呢？这一切都凭什么呢？他现在就要当基尔伯特不存在。

当被基尔伯特拽住的时候，罗德里赫试图挣脱他，这一尝试的失败只是徒增他自己的生气。

罗德里赫深吸一口气，像平时那样注视着基尔伯特，然后他笑了，像在热恋中的人一样提出任性的要求，“我想要一束花。”

罗德里赫此刻不想看到他，基尔伯特完全明白这个意思。

如果罗德里赫真的感到难以承受面对他，那应当直接与他分手回家。但罗德里赫不这么做，反而将他置于一个能更轻易施加凝视的地位，故意准备用自己的情绪来使他动摇。基尔伯特不想让罗德里赫得逞，如果他走开了，他一眼也不会回头看，罗德里赫纵使有再多不受控制的情绪，他也一点都不想知道。

在走到街道对面之后，基尔伯特回头了。

罗德里赫倚在河边的栏杆上，背影像是说过千百次谎却仍和第一次说谎一样不熟练的人。

罗德里赫既然如此任性，为什么还如此不快活？既然发誓不让他安宁，为什么还要显得如此孤独？基尔伯特咬紧了牙。

谁能知道如何高明地留在罗德里赫身边，又不让他发现自己已经无法伪装冷漠，谁能知道用什么方法，使罗德里赫转过来看着他？

基尔伯特隔着街道望着那个背影，他不讲分寸毫无良知的敌人。他的美人。

世间千万面孔，只有这一张会直接占据他的混乱。

罗德里赫是唯一的他要完完全全占为己有的人，不能给其他任何人。

基尔伯特出现在罗德里赫面前，手中空空如也。

罗德里赫看着他，声音嘶哑，“我以为你已经回去了。”

这个人可能根本不觉得自己说了什么可怕的事，但对基尔伯特而言，那是最致命的一句话。

顷刻间一切被微光照得清晰异常，正是这被毁灭的自欺欺人让基尔伯特意识到，他必须在罗德里赫身边，那是使他们都摆脱不幸的唯一方式。

“...我不知道你喜欢什么。”基尔伯特脑海中一片空白，简直想不到应该把目光放在哪里，他握住了罗德里赫的手，“你自己去看看吧。那我下次就会知道了。”

施加伤害的人唯有从受伤者身上才能得到救赎，如果受伤者遗忘这种痛苦，那就永不可能有救赎。

所以罗德里赫必须永不遗忘痛苦，永不诉诸时间的解脱，以免使他陷入没有出路的黑暗。只要在罗德里赫身边，他便会觉得好过一点。

他毁了罗德里赫身上的印记。

他曾看到罗德里赫的面容在无法形容的痛苦中扭曲，那一幕在基尔伯特的思想中留下强烈的烙印，成为无法再被任何经历触碰的阈值上限。

如果罗德里赫不知道这件事对他造成了多大打击时就死去，那...他不敢想象。

他终于决定接受灵魂伴侣。

可是实际上，让罗德里赫露出真正的笑是比让罗德里赫哭更难的事情。

如果你觉得不难，那肯定有什么地方出了错。

在听到罗德里赫和弗朗西斯的对话那一天，基尔伯特终于意识到，这件事从一开始就让他感觉很不对劲，而他的直觉向来不会欺骗他。

“你注意到你身上的标记和安东尼奥是一样的吗？”弗朗西斯问他，随着时间流逝，那道手臂上伤疤的颜色变得更深了。

这话说得隐晦，但弗朗西斯的意思当然不是真的认为罗德里赫没发现这件事。最近安东尼奥心情欠佳，显然弗朗西斯是觉得这事和罗德里赫有关。

“这只是个巧合。”罗德里赫说。

“你怎么知道这是个巧合？罗德里赫，你和我一样，实际上是个玩弄感情的好手，这件事我很清楚。”弗朗西斯眯起眼睛，“而安东尼奥不是这样的人，你最好克制一点。”

“我可能对不起很多人，但安东尼奥的事情绝不可能是因为我。”

“你如何能一边和基尔伯特搞在一起，一边做出这样的论断？”弗朗西斯将玻璃杯砸在桌子上。

“这件事为什么被你说得像一件罪过？我并不想伤害安东尼奥，我也没有这个能力。因为我喜欢基尔伯特，所以和他上床，这有错吗？你应该最能理解这件事。”

“你喜欢他？为什么？”弗朗西斯声音里充满了怀疑。

“这需要理由吗？我一不注意就会喜欢他。”罗德里赫眼睛里带着懒洋洋的意味。

基尔伯特第一次知道喜欢听起来可以是如此刺耳的事情。

当基尔伯特走过去的时候，罗德里赫用目光对他微笑，看起来甜蜜又亲切，“我正在跟弗朗西斯谈起你。”

“谈什么？”

“你教我如何去爱。”

基尔伯特愠怒地笑了，“Lieben？Lieben machen？”

“那有什么区别呢？”罗德里赫嘴角含笑，“在那时所有的视线接触、亲吻、抚摸都是同样的名字——”

“你们大可不必当众谈论。”弗朗西斯挥手制止他们。

“我们在用德语。”

“那在我听来没有什么区别。”

基尔伯特看着罗德里赫，仿佛在看一个怪物。

这个一不注意就会喜欢他的人，一个恍神也就会不喜欢他。

罗德里赫待在他身边，仿佛在说既然无法回避，索性从一切不幸中挑选出最坏的一个，然后用轻浮的举止将痛苦变成荒诞的玩笑，他在基尔伯特身上求证一件事，他试验不同的痛苦，为一些不寻常的疑问寻找答案。

当人们在爱，对于感知到的痛苦就比任何时候都更加束手无策。

憎恨他只会加倍彰显他的存在，无视他只会使沉默和反白全部带上他的名字。

唯有娱乐化才会使痛苦变得轻飘飘。

用身体还不足够，还要用卡萨诺瓦式的调情，沙龙文学里的爱恋。

意乱情迷时罗德里赫说他从未有过如此强烈的感受，他愿意为了他烧毁一座城市，如果这是基尔伯特才会做的事情，那么他将去做。

与真实割裂的扭曲感使他沉沦，怂恿他随意玩弄虚假的一切。

罗德里赫不再害怕被伤害，因为被伤害的那个罗德里赫是一个从未存在过的人。

基尔伯特的双眼由于灼热而感到刺痛，罗德里赫哪怕有一点爱他，就不会用这样的方式诅咒他。

真正的复仇不是杀死对方，而是迫使对方杀死你。

在宿舍长廊的转角，罗德里赫撞进基尔伯特怀里，基尔伯特按住他的后颈，舌像触肢一般产生不可控的意志，热气在彼此接触的地方炸开，基尔伯特卡住他的喉咙，“你为什么不告诉他你的灵魂伴侣是谁？”

“我也不知道是谁。”

基尔伯特意识到，罗德里赫已经失去了和他相同的印记。

罗德里赫想从他面前逃开，但立刻被重新拽了回来，被施以更令人绝望的桎梏，基尔伯特用牙齿刻写他的喉咙，“我会比其他任何人做得更好...”

罗德里赫试图镇定下来，对他说些安抚的话，当然，你对我而言是最好的，但他的喉咙被彻底被堵住了。巨大的战栗感支配着他，他只想从这里离开，但基尔伯特已经想到了他可以做的第一件事。

“只要你朝我心脏开一枪，我们就又会变得一样了....”基尔伯特的声音令人喘不过气，他已经离得如此之近，却好像还打算要更近一点，即使只是一点...

决意、愤怒和嫉妒在胸膛中沸腾，罗德里赫的气息在狭小的空间里更显清晰，即使基尔伯特隔绝感官，胸口的爆炸混合物也随时会被点燃...

罗德里赫不回避身体关系，他从来将伤口掩藏得如此精心妥当，最深刻的疼痛有沉默下坠的天性，他逼迫自己打破沉默，使痛苦变得廉价。但当长久腐烂的伤口突然重新开始流脓，那里已经流不出新鲜的血，粘稠的厌恶感，麻木的绝望，将他的防线变得不堪一击。

当察觉到基尔伯特在把坚硬冰冷的枪支塞进他手里时，罗德里赫终于爆发了，“够了！”

他现在什么也不想伪装下去了。

枪支砸落在地，安静的走廊中回荡着渐弱的声响。

夜晚很好，然后被罗德里赫毁了。发热的头脑仍在轰鸣，基尔伯特想，只有破碎的东西会被人记住。

基尔伯特刷卡打开了罗德里赫的宿舍。

房间里没有开灯，基尔伯特径直走进卧室，跫音在这个房间里显得极其令人神经紧绷。

在卧室里，罗德里赫蜷缩在被子下，他掀开被子，抚摸罗德里赫失去血色的嘴唇。罗德里赫抬手想拨开他，这试图制止他的手也被他按在床单上。罗德里赫的胸口起伏得很剧烈，冷静的秉性与纷乱的心情斗争，于是基尔伯特松开了他，

基尔伯特拿起床头一本封面斑驳的书，随意翻开其中一页，缓缓开始读其中的话。

“我现在要走世人必走的路。”

“你们是一心一意地知道，耶和华你们神所应许赐福于你们的话没有一句落空，都应验在你们身上了。”

“耶和华你们神所应许的一切福气怎样临到你们身上，耶和华也必照样使各样祸患临到你们身上，直到把你们从耶和华你们神所赐的这美地上除灭...”

他们上一次一起读圣经已经是很久很久以前的事情，后来他们争论不休，此时这些熟悉的言语响起，只是为了让罗德里赫知道，他不必在天主面前隐瞒自己。罗德里赫恨他的心机，但仍然不由自主地平静下来。

“你如何解释，你相信在圣经里从未被言明的事情？”罗德里赫问，他忽然变得很小，像个修道院里的男孩。

基尔伯特抬起视线，手指按在书脊上，“我想，在圣经的框架内，上帝允许多样性的存在。”

“你的意思是上帝允许矛盾的存在？”罗德里赫问，“那必然会导致，上帝允许错误的存在。”

基尔伯特合上书，亲吻他的手指，“矛盾之中不一定有一方是错误的，我可以证明给你看。”

他们是矛盾，但不是错误，他们是一对二律背反，是理性不可触碰的地界。

基尔伯特完全相信这件事。

每一真理的反面都同等真实。他曾憎恨罗德里赫是他的限制。但从第一眼起，他就有意要原谅罗德里赫。

自由意志始于人在天主面前犯下第一桩罪行。在现世之中，那对他而言乃是罗德里赫。是内赋的恩典将他从罪行中解脱？抑或是自由意志？基尔伯特曾由于认为这是对立的两者而落入困境。

天主的恩典鼓励人的求索。

“一个有痛苦的世界比没有痛苦的世界更好。”罗德里赫闭上眼睛。

他们最后总会发现，他们会回到同样的地方。这正是恩典鼓励求索的原因，即使会造成那样多的伤害，却使他们得以重新选择先定的灵魂伴侣。痛苦的抉择要优于轻松的接受，为此才会出现伊甸园外的尘世。

对他们而言，就是告白的方式了。

他发誓不再让任何人伤害罗德里赫。


End file.
